


Lemon to my Lime

by DreamBirdie (DreamBird711)



Category: Among Us (Video Game), FCC, MCC [Creator Mode], Moist Joggers, Online Friendships - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, This exists now I guess, This is just how my friend and I play the game, This is oddly lorey, Ve/Ver/Vis, idk why i wrote this, not explicit, please don't hate me point, point is the lemon to my lime, woot!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBird711/pseuds/DreamBirdie
Summary: My friend and I cheating at Among Us so much so here's a fic about it
Relationships: Lime & Yellow (Among Us), Point | let_it_out_its_inevitable11037 & Dream | DreamBird711, platonic - Relationship, the power of friendship - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Lemon to my Lime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBestChild1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestChild1/gifts).



The girl in the Lemon yellow suit smiles brightly at her friend in Lime green and waves.   
The person in Lime green smiles and waves back at vis friend in Lemon. 

The two always ended up on assignments together and how the council hadn't figured it out yet was astonishing. 

Lime was an imposter. 

Lemon isn't an imposter but Lime likes to keep Lemon around as they get along swimmingly. 

This time around, their assigned ship is lead by someone with the code name amongbus with another crew mate under the name of Weeb.   
Too bad they wouldn't be completing this mission.   
Or any mission ever again. 

As Lime stalks through the ship to find vis victims, Lemon cheerfully skips behind, the small leaf on her head bouncing cheerfully with the skips.   
Lemon knows all about Lime killing people, ve was always out for blood, but it had never bothered her. She'd rather stick close than get killed by another imposter. 

They first find Weeb in the medbay, all these ships are the same, doing the security scan.   
While Lime is a ruthless murderer, ve at least has enough respect to let them finish their last tasks before killing, and the ship would send a ping alert that the task was interrupted and ve would be more likely to be found out. Ve really didn't want to be captured and chucked into space. 

Once Weeb finished, Lime pulls out vis knife and stabs him to death. Lime knows Lemon doesn't like the bang of the gun or seeing vis tongue so ve tries to avoid those options as much as possible. When ve finishes, ve tosses a happy thumbs up to Lemon, who smiles back and trots after when ve leaves, off to find amongbus. 

It wasn't hard to find the captain, she was sitting in navigation, chilling and guiding the ship, making sure it stays on track, a noble task.   
When she heard the door open, she got up, her black suit contrasting their bright ones. She knows about imposters, she isn't about to die to one. 

But when she sees its two of them and not just one, she leans against the chair with a smile, welcoming them wordlessly.   
Lemon smiles and waves happily, the ship is almost theirs.   
Lime simply nods, gun ready behind vis back. 

You see amongbus has a reputation among imposters, amongbus has killed many of them.   
And today, she will face just retribution. 

Lime subtly gestures for Lemon to turn away and she does quickly once the captain turns back around to continue working.   
Lime pulls the gun and shoots, making quick work of amongbus.   
Lemon flinches from the harsh bang the gun makes, she will never get used to it. 

Lime turns and smiles at vis partner in crime.   
Lemon smiles back.   
The ship is theirs. 

At least till next mission. 


End file.
